Eeltooth
Eeltooth is a sleek dark gray tomRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances with protruding lower fangsRevealed in Eeltooth's The Broken Shadow Reference Sheet, a long, jagged scar across his lipsRevealed in The Broken Shadow Chapter Ten, an ugly scar on his hind legRevealed in Waning Moon Chapter Two, and pale amber eyesRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances. History Faded Boundaries : Eelpaw first meets Silentpaw during the disastrous gathering when the island flooded. He climbed into the same tree as her and soon after helped Blazepaw cross the river to get back. : Later Eelpaw meets Silentpaw again when she comes to RiverClan. At first he tells her she shouldn't be here. a few days later Eelpaw apologies and their friendship continues to grow. : Eelpaw proves his belief in her later when she spends her day hunting without the clan knowing. Rushtail and Mistystar are convinced she left, however he defends her. : When Eelpaw learned that Dewpaw had died he was genuinely sad, and tried to comfort Silentpaw. : When his sister Finpaw actually compliments Silentpaw Eelpaw is amazed. : When Eelpaw learns that Silentpaw was leaving to go back to ThunderClan he was sad and not to happy to see her go. Eeltooth grew hard with Silentpaw briefly until she managed to convince him that it didn't change anything. The two of them agreed to continue being friends. The Broken Shadow : Eeltooth appears in the first gathering after the flood and reveals to Silentpaw that he received his warrior name. At first Eeltooth is gruff but softens when she greets him, he meets Blazepaw once more. After the meeting broke up he lingered to chat with Darkbreeze and Silentpaw. They talked about Tigerstar and Eeltooth comments that they have been finding squirrel blood and feathers for moons now, he also adds that if Tigerstar doesn't stop, Mistystar will have to react. They all part ways agreeing to meet next moon : At the next gathering Eeltooth reveals to Silentpaw that there was indeed a fight with ShadowClan it's where he got the scar on his muzzle. As they continue talking Blazepaw confronts him and Silentpaw. Blazepaw tells Silentpaw he knows she's been sneaking off Blazepaw admits that he thinks she is meeting with Eeltooth and that they are mates. Eeltooth and Silentpaw find this highly amusing and assure him that they are not mates only good friends. : Later Darkbreeze arrives and says that Wetwhisker of ShadowClan has joined WindClan. she says that her clanmates haven't accepted him yet. Eeltooth quickly assures her that they will eventually accept the tom, as Riverclan had accepted Silentpaw. as the gathering proceeds he is shocked at how many Shadowclan cats hate their leader (Tigerstar). : The next time Eeltooth met Silentpaw was when she came to his camp with Olivenose, Specklefoot, Ivypool and Blazepaw. he joins the patrol that goes with Mistystar to talk some sense into Tigerstar : When they get there a battle has broken out. Eeltooth fights in the battle and while Mistystar loses a life he guards her alongside Silentpaw. The cats manage to drive Shrewfoot and her supporters out. After the battle is finally over Eeltooth parts ways with Silentpaw. Waning Moon :Eeltooth meets Silentstorm at the gathering and she tells him she is now a warrior now, much like the way Eeltooth told her when he got his warrior name. He comments on the night Silentstorm and Blazeheart had their vigil. Unlike him and Finstrike who had their warrior ceremony in greenleaf Silenstorm and Blazeheart had it in Leafbare. Eeltooth then meets Specklefoot. :As the Gathering comes to an end Eeltooth and the other cats in the gathering are horrified to meet with Breeze and his followers. Eeltooth is surprised to see Shrew, had joined Breeze's group as well. When Breeze reveals that he wants the clans to disband permanently Eeltooth is outraged and he caterwauls and throws insults at Breeze along with Darkbreeze. He then challenges Breeze stating that Breeze is in no position to tell the clans to leave. :Eeltooth meets Silentstorm and Blazeheart a few days later at a special meeting, Eeltooth and Robinwing were accompanying Mistystar. He doesn't say anything but he gives Silentstorm and Blazeheart a nod of greeting. as the meeting continues Eeltooth tells Silentstorm that one of the cats with Ashstar is Darkbreezes mother and the mate of Breeze, Heathertail. When Tigerstar admits that he thinks Breeze is right Eeltooth and everyone else is shocked. It is Vinescar's speech that finally gets the other leaders to consider banding together. The gathering ends and Eeltooth follows his leader back to Riverclan. :Eeltooth meets his friends one more time at the final gathering. The time for the clans to give Breeze their answer was up and he met Silentstorm, Blazeheart, Ambertalon, Darkbreeze, and Specklefoot on the way there. The meeting ends with each cat rushing to his or hers camp. Trail of Ashes :Eeltooth is seen once more in Shadowclans camp a day or so after the gathering by the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border. He meets with Silentstorm and Darkbreeze who had gone to help the two clans guard their borders. Eeltooth chats with them he then admits that Specklefoot and him have been hunting together a lot and he considers her a good friend and that Shadowclan is mostly friendly specifically Dewfrost and Oddtail not to mention the older clan cats seem to get along pretty well.However some warriors are still uneasy around each other. Code of the Forest :Eeltooth has to mentor a loner called Chipmunk when loners, rogues, and kittypets from the city and forest agreed to help the clans fight Breeze and get their home back. :Eeltooth accepted the offer from Silentstorm and Shadowpaw, Specklefoot who also had to teach a kittypet, and Darkbreeze. Eeltooth met Chipmunk he is polite but a little uncertain. then they just chatted while they waited for Cosmo. Eeltooth and Specklefoot start the training session with Cosmo and Chipmunk fighting each other to see how much they know. Eeltooth walks Chipmunk through the movements of using an opponents momentum to end up on top and how to unbalance them by kicking their belly with your hind legs. :Eeltooth is astonished when Silenstorm tells him, Blazeheart, Darkbreeze, Specklefoot, and Lightfoot that she wants them to sneak away from the clans with her to meet Breeze's mother. Eeltooth agreed to go with her, commenting that he knows that Silentstorm would be going whether they agreed or not. after Night told her tale Eeltooth realized why she thought Breeze's cars might turn on him now. Eeltooth then finds out along with the others that Silentstorm is part of a prophecy. He jokes with her and agrees to help Silentstorm train and persuade Breezes cats to fight for the clans. :Eeltooth glared at cats during the gathering because some of them said that the kittypets are taking to long to train in a moon. :When they were testing Drizzle's loyalties Eeltooth cut him off and asked him what made him change his mind. Eeltooth was suspicious of the cats that came with Night especially because some of them used to be shrew's cats. He was not happy when Pine explained why she had followed Shrew. Eeltooth was in charge of teaching the cats some battle moves with Specklefoot. :Eeltooth continues to train Chipmunk. :When the cats from Breeze's camp that they have been training are brought into the stone barn Eeltooth joins Specklefoot, Darkbreeze, Blazeheart, Lightfoot and Silentstorm in explaining. Eeltooth is later punished like the others, they are to stay in camp until the day of the battle. :When they set out Eeltooth walked beside Silentstorm, Darkbreeze, and Specklefoot. :After the battle, Eeltooth goes with Silentstorm to get rid of or recruit the queens from Breeze's camp he is shocked to find out that Breeze had kits with Scorch who is now presumed dead. However one of the kits is a near perfect image of Firestar. When Heathertail offers to look after scorch's kits Eeltooth is surprised. :In the Gathering following the return of the Clans, Eeltooth as usual, sits with his friends. Silent Sacrifice Coming soon Trivia * Eeltooth was name after his lower fangs which stick out of his mouthRevealed in The Broken Shadow Chapter Three. *He was led to StarClan by Stonefur, who also died to protect what was right Revealed in Silent Sacrifice Chapter Twenty Seven Author Notes Charart References Category:Characters Category:Faded Boundaries Characters Category:The Broken Shadow Characters